


Rhapsody in Blue

by Alltheowos



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: (not the song the time period), 1920s AU, ABO dynamics, Alpha Viktor Nikiforov, Angst, Dark Viktor Nikiforov, Forced Bonding, M/M, Non consenual touching, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Omegaverse, Prostitution, Roaring 20s, Sad Katsuki Yuuri, Tags to be added, inspired by other fics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 18:32:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16666036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alltheowos/pseuds/Alltheowos
Summary: In 1920s New York, Yuuri struggles to survive using unusual methods.Viktor just wanted to help.He just wanted to save him.Sadly, he rejects his many offers.If anyone has known Viktor, he does not take rejection the right way.





	Rhapsody in Blue

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! Feel free to criticize my work!

Yuuri walked to the speakeasy, his shoes scraping against the dull cement. [1]

He never wanted to do this, but what choice did he really have? It’s either this or starve on cold streets of 20th century New York. 

If there was one thing he learned about here, it’s that the city is never kind to an omega like him. An alpha like Mari, on the other hand, would probably be just fine.

He remembers trying to engage with some other people at a bar about whether Wood or Harding would win, just was he shushed and told to focus on more things in his league.

It was 1920 for God’s sake, why can’t he just be considered equal already? 

That incident was before his job, now, people couldn’t give a damn what he said as long as he did what he was supposed to do.

He stumbled for a few more minutes, dreading what he had to do but needing the pay.

“Amaterasu!” He heard a voice call his alias, “C’mon, you were almost late! We need to get you ready to seduce people!” 

Thank God it’s Phichit, Celestino would’ve had his head by now. 

Yuuri quickly ran to his friend, smiling at the familiar face.

“You look amazing today, I’m sure you’ll get a few clams if you keep that look for the whole night!” He gushed, ruffling the omega’s hair. [2]

“Bushwa!” Yuuri laughed, slapping the Thai man’s hand off. [3]

“Accept a compliment for once, it won’t kill ya!” Phichit said, “Are you ready for tonight? Some silver haired alpha had been asking for a night with you.”

Oh god, not that bimbo again. That man had been attempting to court Yuuri, giving him flowers, money, you name it. [4]

“N-no thank you. I’m not looking for someone right now,” Yuuri hastily refused the blue eyed man’s gifts, ready to get the hell out of here.

The scent of angry alpha wafted through the air, before quickly disappearing. 

“I insist. It’s just flowers, they can’t kill you.” Viktor, as he would later learn, shoved the bouquet into his arms. 

“It’s fine, really,” Yuuri said, handing them back.

“I’m different than other alphas! I won’t just fuck you and leave,” the man rambled, pulling the omega in his arms and trying him drown his pheromones, “I want to keep you by my side.”

They really were beautiful, with lilacs and blue roses, but he just couldn’t accept. 

“I-I’m sorry but if you’re just here to give me gifts-,” Yuuri started, just to be interrupted.

“Courting you. I’m courting you, Love.” Viktor corrected, smiling at the gentle omega. 

His gentle omega, he thought to himself.

“Whatever! Just stop please!” Yuuri scowled, freeing himself from the alpha’s arms. 

Viktor glared, and for a second Yuuri felt as if he should’ve just accept and been on his way, anything to get away from that penetrating stare. 

“How much did he want to give?” Yuuri questioned, his cinnamon eyes almost glowing on the dim light. 

“About..” Phichit gasped, “a thousand buckaroos!”

”Tell it to Sweeney, ” Yuuri laughed. [4]

”I’m not joking! So.. you gonna say yes?” Phichit questioned, his attention fully on his friend.

”Well, I guess..? I'm saying It’s a thousand dollars, even if it's from an upstage prick.” Yuuri grimaced. 

”Seriously? But don't you hate him?” the Thai beta asked.

”I do, but what choice do I have?” The brunette said, walking with Phichit to his changing room.

”That's the spirit! Don't take any wooden nickels!” Phichit started helping Yuuri get ready, putting on his makeup, getting his clothes on, all those types of things. [5]

After a few moments, he was ready. 

”Yuuri, you look like a god! ” Phichit gushed, smiling at his friend. 

”Sh, Don't use my real name here!” Yuuri reminded his younger friend.

”Sorry! Now go get that thousand dollars!” Phichit urged the omega on.

-

Yuuri slowly walked to his destination, a small room in which his “client” would wait for his services.

“Ah! Amaterasu, I’ve been waiting for you,” the alpha said, gesturing to the other end of the velvet loveseat, “Sit.”

Yuuri internally sighed, but sat down anyway, “Ok, what do you want me to do? You could’ve requested something when you also requested my presence.”

“I have gifts! Isn’t that much better than lust?” The silver haired man smiled at the unenthusiastic omega, “Just accept them once.” 

Do it for the money, don’t let yourself down, Yuuri thought to himself, “Ok, will you tell me your name this time?”

“Only if you tell me yours, Darling,” Viktor smirked, “I’ll give you a nickname. Sound good?” He didn’t wait for Yuuri’s response.

“Vitya. You can call me Vitya.”

Yuuri glared, obviously not amused, “Ok then, Vitya,” he said it like a profanity, “what else shall we do tonight?” 

“Hmm..” Viktor looped his arm around Yuuri’s smaller waist, “let me court you.”

“No.” Yuuri deadpanned, his glare endearing Viktor.

He was just too cute at times! All trying to be intimidating! It warmed Viktor’s heart. 

“What? You and I are meant to be! I’m done with you, I could’ve hurt you, but I didn’t! Accept my gifts. Now.” Viktor commanded, his eyes dark.

“O-Ok.” What choice did Yuuri have? He was obviously using the Alpha Command on him, something that should’ve been illegal, but isn’t.

Damn those oppressive alphas. 

Viktor smiled and handed him the gifts.

Yuuri peered into the box, it was things that would’ve been in a manual on how to care for an omega. 

A small vanity, a large bouquet of white roses, and a box of chocolates sat in there. [7]

“Aren’t you grateful?” Viktor asked, obviously happy with himself. 

Yuuri resisted the urge to follow his instincts, which at the moment, were telling him to just submit and nod to whatever the alpha was saying. 

Viktor clenched his fist and grabbed Yuuri’s wrist, squeezing it tightly, “I said, aren’t you happy that your alpha is providing for you? Answer me.”

“Y-Yes! Now please just let me go!” Yuuri choked out, frightened pheromones emitting from him. 

Phichit burst in, “Your time is up. You can leave now!”

Viktor smirked, “I got two hours with the beauty,” he put his hand off his wrist and both on his waist, “not two minutes. Leave us to be.”

“But- just let him leave,” he begged to the stranger.

Yuuri trembled, pushing at Viktor.

“Not a chance. Now go chase yourself, before I make you.” Viktor said, noticing the omega’s trembling, “shh… calm down sweetheart. I’ve got you, that’s it. I’ve got you,” He cooed, shooting a glare at Phichit. [8]

The beta gulped and closed the door.

“Anyways,” Viktor grabbed Yuuri’s face, “where were we?”

-

Some of the slang may be confusing (thanks google), so here are the ones I used! 

[1] Speakeasy- club

[2] Clams- money 

[3] Bushwa- Bullshit 

[4] Tell it to Sweeney- Tell it to someone who will believe your BS 

[5] Don't take any wooden nickels- Don't do something stupid 

[7] A symbol of Amaterasu (Yuuri’s stripper name) is a mirror

[8] Go chase yourself- go away


End file.
